El Medallón de Slytherin
by Vicky Lunatica
Summary: Harry ha recibido unas extrañas fotografias, sueña con un extraño pasillo y encuentra un misterioso medallón. Además debera pasar las vacaciones con Draco Malfoy...
1. Sueños, fotos y un medallon

**El medallón de Slytherin**

**Por:**

**Vicky** **Lunática**

---

**1. Sueños, fotos y un medallón**

Harry caminaba por un sombrío pasillo. No sabía porque estaba allí, así que tenía que encontrar a como de lugar una salida. El único lugar que se le ocurrió fue una luz al fondo del pasillo. Quizás ahí hubiera alguna forma de salir. Se acercó a la puerta y, al cruzar el umbral, sintió una oleada de frío. Miró la habitación. En un gran sofá de tela verde, veía a alguien tapado con una capucha negra y usando un antifaz. A sus pies y arrodillada advertía a una mujer también con antifaz y con el cabello recogido y sujeto con una tiara. Nuevamente su mirada se posó en la persona sentada en el sofá. Tenía en la mano una copa con un liquido rojo. Al principio Harry supuso que era vino, pero era demasiado espeso... parecía más una copa... de _sangre_.

Harry despertó sobresaltado.

Tres semanas atrás, desde que había llegado de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería, le acosaba un sueño muy extraño. Era aquel pasillo. Al principio su pesadilla era respecto a lo sucedió en el Torneo de los tres magos, pero luego de ver a su madre salir de la varita de Voldemort, la miraba a sus ojos y pasaba algo muy raro: viajaba a otra parte. Aparecía allí en ese pasillo sin saber que hacer. Cada noche que tenía esa pesadilla, avanzaba más y más a través del corredor. Ahora había llegado demasiado lejos. ¿Qué podría significar aquello?

Se llevo la mano a su cicatriz, pero había algo completamente fuera de lugar; no le dolía.

En años anteriores había tenido pesadillas (la mayoría sobre Voldemort) y su cicatriz le dolía enormemente, y ahora... ¡nada!

No era que le gustara sentir dolor, pero era bastante extraño... después de todo el misterio que rondaba a aquel extraño sueño, pues sinceramente deseaba que llegara luego la noche siguiente para saber que pasaría después.

Se recostó tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logro, así que decidió hacer alguno de los deberes que le habían dado los profesores del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, talvez así se dormiría. Decidió hacer el informe de Historia de la magia: "Investigar sobre la vida de uno de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts". Harry escogió investigar sobre Godric Gryffindor, no porque fuera la que más le interesara, sino porque era la más fácil.

Luego de un rato, Harry se durmió entre pergaminos, plumas, libros y frascos de tintas.

-¡¡¡HARRY!-Vociferó tía Petunia, desde el piso de abajo.

Harry se levantó gritando que ya bajaba y rápidamente ordeno todo el desorden en su escritorio. Se vistió con la primera ropa que vio en su armario y corrió hacia la mesa del comedor, preparándose a desayunar la dietética comida de Dursley (que aparentemente no daba resultado alguno)

-Mañana haremos un viaje de negocios a Bristol- Anunció su tío, dándose cuenta que Harry estaba allí-. Tú te quedaras con la Sra. Figg hasta el día que tengas que regresar a ese colegio tuyo, Ya hablé con ella y esta de acuerdo a llevarte a King Cross.

-Hoy mismo deberás arreglar tus cosas- Agregó rápidamente su tía.

Harry no se quejo, pues en realidad la perspectiva de pasar todo un verano con la Sra. Figg era mucho mejor que pasar el resto del verano con los Dursley. Al menos la anciana le permitiría estar a solas.

Después de desayunar, el muchacho subió a su habitación y preparó todo. No creía que la Sra. Figg entrará mucho a su cuarto, como había sido las veces anteriores en sus visitas, así que no escatimó y guardó todos sus materiales de Hogwarts en su pequeño baúl.

Mientras trataba de meter los libros junto a la ropa y encima de estos la escoba y la varita mágica, una hermosa lechuza blanca entró por la ventana.

-¡¡¡Hedwig!.- Exclamó un muy alegre Harry, esperando que fuera carta de Ron, ya que no sabía porque este no le había mandando ni una sola carta desde su regreso a Privet Drive.

La lechuza amigablemente le picó la oreja y le entregó la carta.

Cuando Harry la abrió, se sorprendió muchísimo; en lugar de alguna carta, como solía recibir, había una fotografía color Sepia. En ella había una sonriente muchacha pelirroja, un joven de largos cabellos negros y pálida tez que parecía más serio y un muchacho rubio algo mayor que los otros dos.

Miró la fotografía durante un momento antes de darse cuenta que la pelirroja que reía era Lily Potter, su madre. Sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban de manera extraña. Parecía tener al menos su edad, 15 años.

Harry Potter había visto pocas veces fotografías de sus padres, la mayoría de las que tenía eran gracias a Hagrid, pero esta era diferente. Su madre se veía más joven que en ninguna y además, ¿quién eran los dos muchachos en la foto? Siguió pensando en esto, mientras daba vueltas el sobre entre sus manos. Le llamó la atención que el sello estuviera borroso, como si hubieran deseado borrar la marca que en él había.

Finalmente dejó el sobre bajo la tabla suelta de la habitación.

Muy lejos de Privet Drive, en un lugar llamado el "Valle de Godric" dos personas sentadas en una banca cercana al cementerio conversaban entre susurros. La primera era una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, muy despeinados, ojos de un extraño color violeta y piel trigueña. Vestía un largo abrigo de cuero negro y bajo este unos jeans muy ajustados. A su lado, y contrarrestando con su elegancia y modernidad, estaba un hombre de cabellos y ojos castaños. Su pantalón gris y su chaleco café, estaban remendados

-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos... ¿para qué me llamaste?-preguntó el hombre, cuyo nombre era Remus Lupin. Su voz denotaba preocupación y al mismo tiempo sorpresa.  
Arabella Figg, la muchacha, no contestó inmediatamente, sino que lo miró a los ojos un buen rato. Parecía casi un ruego.

-Sé que tú y todos por aquí estaban muy preocupados por no tener noticias mías, pero estuve estos últimos años en una misión importante. Una misión en la que indirectamente estuviste envuelto mientras fuiste profesor en Hogwarts. Ahora puedo volver a ser yo y... necesito tu ayuda. También te echaba de menos.

Arabella dijo esto último tratando de arreglar el pedido de ayuda. Necesitaba la ayuda de Remus, pero no quería que él pensara que Arabella era sólo una interesada. Lamentablemente, por la expresión en el rostro de Remus, pareció darse cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Nunca había dicho nada que pudiera herirla.

-¿Qué necesitas?

Ella se abalanzó sobre Remus, abrazándolo y susurrando a su oído "Gracias" varias veces.

-No es mucho-respondió cuando lo soltó-, sólo necesito que te quedes conmigo durante las vacaciones... para cuidar a mi ahijado...

Remus lanzó un suspiró de alivio. Era algo mínimo.

-...y a mi sobrino-agregó Arabella con una culpable sonrisa en su rostro.

Su cara inmediatamente se transfiguró en una mueca de dolor apenas la mujer dijo esto. Cuidar a Harry era una cosa, pero estar con él y con Draco en la misma casa era algo muy diferente.

_En Privet Drive…_

Harry Potter acababa de despertar. En su sueño había visto la boda de sus padres de forma tan clara que en un momento tuvo la duda de si había estado presente o ausente. Decidió ver el álbum de fotos un rato. Pasando de pagina en página, su mirada se poso en una de las fotos de la boda, en la cual estaban Lily y James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black... ¿eran sólo ellos o había alguien conocido en quien no había reparado? En realidad sí, allí estaban dos personas más: una mujer de unos desordenados cabellos castaños, muy bonita y otra mujer, rubia y con una bellísima mirada de ojos grises. En sus brazos cargaba un bebé rubio que parecía estar dormido.

-No puede ser... - pensó Harry. Aquella mujer rubia... esa mirada era irreconocible, pues era la misma mirada de Draco Malfoy; esa mujer era nada más y nada menos que Narcisa Malfoy.

_En el valle de Godric..._

-Por favor, Remus, por favor, dime que sí...

Arabella se mordió el labio inferior, dando a su rostro un tono más de suplica y al mismo tiempo muy tierno. Remus sabía que era incapaz de resistir esa mirada y también ella estaba consciente de ello.

-Bella, esto va a ser complicado-explicó él en una entonación lenta, tanteando terreno-, va a haber que explicarle a Harry muchas cosas que van a ser difíciles para él.

-Lo sé y he pensado en ello, pero sola no soy capaz de esto. Además Draco necesita estar lejos de su casa, necesita olvidar (y desechar) la idea de que algún día se convertirá en mortifago. Narcisa me necesita. Esta vez de verdad necesita mi ayuda, también Draco y Harry.

Remus suspiró. ¿Cómo negarse a esa mirada? ¿Cómo negarse a ayudarla?

-De acuerdo. Te ayudaré, pero no estaré solo. Tendrás que aceptar a Sirius en esto.

-¡¿A él!-exclamó Arabella-. Pero...

-Sin ningún 'pero', Bella, o somos los dos o ninguno. De todas maneras vamos a necesitar refuerzos.

Arabella protestó, pero finalmente no le quedó otra opción que acceder.

-Hay algo más. Resulta que tuve otra visión... sobre Draco-su voz se volvió sombría. Siempre pasaba eso cuando Arabella mencionaba sus visiones. Ella tenia un Don muy fuerte para la Clarividencia y con sólo tocar a una persona veía su pasado o su futuro. Generalmente tomaba una poción para mitigar este Don algo desagradable, pero si la visión era muy fuerte, como una advertencia de algún peligro venidero, aparecía de todas formas.

-¿Es algo demasiado malo?-preguntó Remus.

-Horrible. Cuando puse mi mano sobre el hombro de Draco... vi Mortifagos... torturándolo. No quiero que Draco pasé por eso, Remus. No quiero que Draco pasé por lo mismo que tú y yo pasamos. Es horrible, bien lo sabes.

-Cuenta conmigo, Bella, sabes que siempre podrás hacerlo.

Harry caminaba de nuevo por el pasillo, y, al igual que las otras veces, entró a la habitación en la que estaba la persona con la copa. Hizo un ademán para que entrara, y el chico hizo caso. Al frente de él vio un objeto en el piso, una cadena con un medallón. Se agachó para tomarla, pero un la cadena empezó a dar vueltas, como un tornado y al instante siguiente una mujer pelirroja estaba frente a él. Traía puesto un vestido verde, y en su cabeza una corona.

-_Mamá_- susurró Harry. Trató de tomar su mano, pero sólo consiguió traspasarla.

-_Hola Harry- _Dijo Lily, sonriendo-. _Ahora es hora de que tú también tengas que escoger... al igual como yo lo hice._

Al decir estas palabras, colocó en la mano de Harry la cadena y le beso la frente.

Todo se desvaneció y el joven de ojos verdes se encontró en la cama, sentado y con los puños apretados.

Se levantó, avanzó al espejo que había en su habitación. SU reflejo le devolvió la mirada, asustado y con una mancha de labial en la frente. Se sorprendió bastante, pero más se sorprendió al encontrar la cadena en su mano.

Miró más de cerca el medallón; tenia grabada una espada en la que se enrollaba una serpiente.

---

Esta es una nueva edición del "Medallón de slytherin". Esta arreglada, modificada y casi terminada. Espero que la disfruten nn


	2. Arabella Figg

**2. Arabella Figg**

Para Arabella había sido muy difícil volver a ver a Remus y más aún lo sería ver nuevamente a Draco y a Sirius... todos ellos les traían recuerdos de un pasado bastante triste, bastante extraño y demasiado peligroso. Dumbledore le hubo asignado la misión de cuidar a Harry, porque era algo muy sencilla la manera de hacerlo. Hacerse pasar por una ancianita algo loca y vigilarlo de cerca... en realidad el director era el único que sabía lo difícil que era para Arabella volver a enfrentar una misión después de la muerte de Lily.  
La muerte de Lily... las palabras sonaban especialmente irreales. Aún le costaba trabajo creer que su mejor amiga ya no existía.

Flash back

Arabella tenía veinticinco años. Era una tarde especialmente lluviosa y ella estaba trabajando hasta tarde en el ministerio. Le habían asignado un caso realmente especial en el cual debía seguir de cerca los pasos los seguidores de Lord Voldemort. Como Arabella era una animaga ilegal (y el jefe del Dpto. de aurores lo sabía) le resultaba muy simple seguir a los hechiceros sin que estos la notaran. Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma y la única cosa que impedía su completa felicidad, era el hecho de que Lily estuviera escondida en alguna parte del mundo. Ni siquiera sabía las importantísimas misiones que Arabella estaba cumpliendo.

Ahora se dedicaba a observar el montón de papeleo que había escrito sobre sus andanzas. Ordenar todo eso era algo difícil, pero le faltaba poco para terminar, así que decidió regresar a su misión y dejar el papeleo para el día siguiente.

-Debo llamar primero a Remus- se dijo.

Remus era su principal apoyo. Como su mejor amigo, había decidido que la misión era demasiado peligrosa para que Arabella la cumpliera sola y, usando la capa invisible de James, se cubría y la seguía para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. A veces saber que estaba vigilada la hacia enojarse un poco con el licántropo, pero sabía que era por su seguridad.

Esa noche hizo lo mismo que hacia todas las noches. Llamó a Remus y fueron hacia el punto de reunión de varios Mortifagos, que según las investigaciones de Arabella eran en una colina cercana al Valle de Godric. Fue una noche bastante extraña. No llegaba nadie, ningún mortifago.  
Al paso de casi tres horas, Arabella recupero su forma humana y Remus se quito la capa y la escondió dentro de sus ropas. Nadie aparecería. Avanzaron algunos pasos y ahí estaban. Una tropa de Mortifagos. Liderados por Lord Voldemort.  
Su corazón latió muy fuerte en ese momento. Quería gritar y correr, pero sabía que no debía. Ella y Remus sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo y las apuntaron al hechicero.

-Avada Kedavra- gritó Arabella.

-Expelliarmus-gritó Remus.

Ambos fallaron. Fue como si Voldemort repeliera los hechizos. Se acercó a ellos con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro. Ordenó a uno de los Mortifagos (imposible saber quien, pues usaban máscaras) que inmovilizará a Remus. Voldemort se acercó a Arabella y sujetó fuertemente su cabello desde la parte de atrás. Bastante cerca de ella, le dijo al oído:

-¿De verdad creías que podrías espiarnos sin sufrir las consecuencias?

-¿De verdad crees que te tengo miedo?- replicó Arabella con una mirada y una voz de odio. Trataba de mantener la misma calma que el enemigo.

-Si no me temes... deberías. Aunque ahora te voy a dar razones para que me tengas miedo.

Soltó su cabello y la empujó con un mortifago. Este la sujeto y la obligó a caminar tras de Voldemort. Todos los Mortifagos venían siguiendo al Innombrable, pero los más cercanos eran los que sostenían a Remus y Arabella.

-Ahora van a presenciar el comienzo de mi reinado- susurró Voldemort lo suficientemente fuerte para que escucharan Remus y Arabella-. O, como muchos lo llamarían, el principio del fin.

Una carcajada fría cruzó el aire.

Arabella no sabía hacia donde se dirigían, hasta que unos minutos más tarde, Voldemort se detuvo en una especie de terreno baldío.

-Este es el hogar donde se esconden James y Lily-dijo el Innombrable.

Fue allí que la cabaña apareció ante sus ojos. Era muy grande y de un color rojizo. Desde las amplias ventanas se podía ver completa oscuridad, indicando que sus habitantes dormían.

-No puede ser, no puede ser-susurraba Remus a su lado. Sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas y pensaba lo mismo que ella en esos momentos: _¿Sirius había revelado el secreto?_

James había elegido a Sirius como el guardián del secreto. Ni siquiera quiso oír de elegir a alguien más. Lily no eligió a Arabella, pues supuso que sería una gran carga para su amiga, aunque esta hubiera estado feliz de serlo. Sobretodo ahora. _¿Cómo Sirius había traicionado de esa manera a su mejor amigo?_

-Ahora serán testigos de mi triunfo. Ustedes- dijo Voldemort apuntando a los mortifagos-, los obligarán a ver todo. No hay peor tortura. Apenas terminé vayan sin mí hacia la mansión detrás de la colina. Permanezcan allá hasta que yo aparezca.

Entró a la casa de los Potter. Un tiempo después Remus y Arabella escucharon los gritos de James. Ambos comenzaron a sollozar cuando una luz verde alumbró las ventanas. Luego vino lo peor. Escuchaban los gritos de suplica de Lily y el llanto de Harry. Todo parecía una película... pero no lo era. Era la vida real. La cruel verdad.  
Cuando la siguiente luz verde alumbró todo, los Mortifagos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la mansión. Dieron el trabajo por terminado.

Llegaron a una mansión bastante vieja, pero muy hermosa de un estilo antiguo y artístico. Los Mortifagos entraron en tropel y bajaron hacia un sótano. Parecía más un calabozo. Encerraron a Remus y a Arabella en una especie de prisión y los dejaron solos, rodeados de ratas.

Los llantos de la bruja no cesaban. Sentía en su pecho un dolor imposible de superar y en sus oídos aún escuchaba:

-_No mates a Harry, por favor no... mátame a mí..._

Remus simplemente se dedico a abrazarla. También sollozaba en silencio.  
Pasó casi una hora, cuando un mortifago se acercó a ellos. Se quitó la capucha y la máscara, dejando a la vista el rostro de Lucius Malfoy. Abrió la prisión y dijo:

-Váyanse de aquí, rápido. Que nadie llegue a saber que yo los saqué de aquí.

Arabella lo miró sorprendida. ¿Y si después de todo él realmente...? No. No podía permitirse pensar en nada referente a Lucius en estos momentos.

-¡¡¡VÁYANSE YA!

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Arabella murmuró un 'gracias' antes de salir corriendo junto a Remus.

Arabella nunca supo si Lucius los liberó por bondad propia o si lo hizo porque ya no tenía a Lord Voldemort amenazándolo. De todas formas Voldemort nunca volvió a la mansión para guiar a sus Mortifagos.

Fin Flash back

Harry estaba sentado en la entrada de Privet Drive mirando el extraño medallón. _¿Cómo podía ese medallón haber salido de sus sueños? Era imposible. _Quizás llamaría a Hermione desde la casa de la Sra. Figg para averiguar algo. Ella era la alumna más inteligente quizás de todo Hogwarts... tal vez algo había leído respecto a traer cosas materiales desde los sueños. En realidad Harry nunca escuchó una clase respecto a eso, pero no le sorprendía; generalmente no escuchaba mucho las clases.

La chillona voz de su tía interrumpió sus pensamientos:

-¡¡¡Ya tienes que irte! Apresúrate.

Le hizo caso a Petunia Dursley y tomo su baúl y su mochila para dirigirse a la casa numero 13 de Privet Drive.

La casa de la Sra. Figg era extraña incluso por fuera. Era de una construcción muy diferente al resto de las de Privet Drive. Como antigua. Y era la única que no era de color blanco, sino de color rosa. En las ventanas había rejillas con floreros secos y sin ninguna clase de flor.  
Harry se acercó a tocar la puerta (porque era la púnica casa sin timbre) y, al abrir la puerta, se quedo completamente boquiabierto. Una mujer joven apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía unos cabellos castaños muy largos y despeinados, de piel era trigueña y ojos violeta... Harry jamás hubiera pensado que era inglesa. Sus labios eran gruesos y su rostro un poco rechoncho, pero en realidad era muy... _sexy_.

Arabella vio a Harry muy sorprendida. Había llegado demasiado temprano y no le había dado tiempo de tomar la poción envejecedora. _¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora!_

-¿Quién es usted?- le preguntó Harry, aún boquiabierto.

-Pasa, cariño. Te lo voy a explicar...

Harry entro, mientras Arabella pensaba las palabras adecuadas para decirle todo. Para decirle que era su madrina, que había sido la mejor amiga de su madre, que hacerse pasar por la anciana señora Figg era una misión para cuidar de él... Era demasiado. Necesitaba a Remus...

Remus.

Remus le había dicho que tenia que "ir al grano" y no dar muchos detalles. Arabella solía hablar mucho y darle vueltas al asunto, pero decidió decírselo todo de una vez.

-Harry, soy tu Madrina. Fui la mejor amiga de tu mamá...

-¡¿!¿!¿QUÉ!

Harry le dirigió una mirada anonadada a Arabella. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Y la señora Figg?

-A esto no me refería con "ir directo al grano"- dijo una voz risueña desde la chimenea.

-¡Remus! Gracias al cielo.

-¡Profesor Lupin!- profirió Harry, que cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba allí. Generalmente junto a la Sra. Figg solían pasar locuras, pero no de esta magnitud.

-¡Sirius!- exclamaron ambos, mirando al animago al lado de Remus. Sin embargo al gritar el nombre de este, Arabella lo hizo con mucho más disgusto que Harry.

Figg y Black; los eternos rivales de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera cuando James y Lily comenzaron a salir juntos en el séptimo año, hicieron una tregua. Eran primos, pero había algo en Sirius que a Arabella le desagradaba y viceversa.

-También me da gusto verte- repuso sarcásticamente Sirius y muy serio, pero luego dirigió una mirada alegre a Harry y lo saludó.

Harry ni siquiera fue capaz de saludar a Sirius.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Entre Remus, Sirius y Arabella estuvieron contándole gran parte de la historia a Harry. De cómo Arabella era su madrina y la aurora encargada de protegerlo durante los últimos once años. De que el trabajo de Remus en Hogwarts también había sido en gran parte ofrecido por Dumbledore para cuidar de Harry... De todas formas en su juventud Remus también había sido un auror.

Harry, a pesar de sorprenderse mucho, se legró de saber de la existencia de Arabella Figg.


	3. Invitados y confusiones

**3. Invitados y confusiones**

Luego de pasar un largo rato hablando con los amigos de sus padres, estos le informaron con la delicadeza necesaria que pasaría las vacaciones con Draco Malfoy. No hay para que mencionar que Harry quedó choqueado al escuchar semejante cosa.

-También puedes invitar a tus amigos- agregó Arabella con aquella sonrisa culpable en el rostro.

Después de usar muchas formas de convencimiento, Harry accedió, más que nada porque no le quedaba otra opción.   
Remus se dirigió a la casa de los Weasley´s para ver si Ron podía pasar con ellos el verano y Harry decidió llamar a Hermione, pero al marca su número le informaron que los Granger ya no vivían allí. Arabella llamó a informaciones y le consiguió tres números de algunos Granger que vivían en Londres. Al marcar el segundo número le contestó la voz de Hermione.

-Residencia Granger.

-Hermy, soy yo, Harry.

-¡¡¡Harry! ¡Vaya! ¿Te dejaron llamar tus tíos?

-Estoy en otra parte... es una larga historia. ¿Oye, crees que tus padres te dejarían pasar el resto de tus vacaciones en Privet Drive?

-Creo que sí... Le preguntaré a mamá.

-Perfecto, dame tu dirección e iré inmediatamente con alguien.

Así fue como Harry y Arabella se subieron al destartalado auto violeta de esta y fueron en dirección a uno de los barrios más antiguos de Londres, de acuerdo con las palabras de Arabella.  
Harry jamás imaginó la casa de Hermione de esta manera. Era una casa gigantesca, de color amarillo recién pintado y unas ventanas muy amplias. La construcción de la casa y sus detalles mostraban que era una mansión antigua. Antes de la puerta, tuvieron que hablar por un timbre instalado en un gran portón en la entrada. Hablaron con alguien que parecía ser el mayordomo.

-¿Busca a alguien en especial?

-Sí- contestó Harry. El timbre estaba del lado del copiloto y no del conductor, como debiera ser-, buscamos a Hermione Granger... ¿es esta la dirección correcta?

No hubo respuesta, pero el portón se abrió inmediatamente, permitiéndoles el paso.  
De pronto Harry tuvo la amarga sensación de que en realidad no conocía para nada a su mejor amiga. Nunca imaginó que su familia fuera del tipo de darse un lujo como comprar una casa como aquella...

Llegaron a la entrada y salió Hermione sonriendo. Sus ropas le mostraron a Harry que su amiga era realmente la misma Hermione que conocía en Hogwarts: vestía unos jeans cortados sobre las rodillas, muy gastados, una blusa celeste demasiado grande para ella y unas zapatillas viejas de color negro.

-¡Harry!

Se abalanzó sonriendo hacia su amigo, el cual apenas alcanzo a bajar del auto, cuando ella le dio un gran abrazo.

-¿Con quién vienes?- preguntó, luego de soltar a Harry y mirar en dirección al automóvil.   
Arabella se presentó.

Hermione tuvo que hacerlos pasar, pues su madre insistían en conocer a la gente con la que Hermione pasaría el resto de sus vacaciones. La madre de Hermione, llamada Anne, era una señora muy simpática y accedió inmediatamente a que su hija se fuera, según sus propias palabras, "con tan simpática señorita y un caballerito tan educado". Habló durante un rato con Arabella, mientras Harry subía a ayudar a Hermione a empacar.

Luego de que Harry le contará lo sucedido desde que fue a la casa de Arabella, le preguntó respecto a esa casa gigantesca.

-¿Desde cuando vives en esta casa tan grande?

-Es... Mi padre se separó de mamá.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry muy sorprendido-. Nunca dijiste que tus padres tuvieran problemas.

-No lo dije porque no lo sabía. Mamá había estado viviendo durante un año con otro hombre y en las vacaciones mis padres fingían que todo iba bien. Ya sabes, es típico de los padres decir que todo es por tu bien y ni siquiera pensaron en como me sentiría al averiguarlo... estuvieron engañándome todo un año.

-Lo siento mucho Mione... ¿O sea que esta es la casa del novio de tu madre?

-Sí-asintió ella, algo enfadada-. Y mamá esta embarazada de ese imbécil, mientras mi papá esta viviendo en Estados Unidos.

De pronto Harry lanzó una mirada minuciosa a aquella habitación. Miró por el pasillo y todo le pareció extrañamente familiar.

-Me parece haber visto este lugar antes- comentó a Hermione.

-No lo creo... es difícil encontrar este barrio con indicaciones, menos aún encontrarlo de casualidad.

Harry hizo caso omiso a su loca idea y siguió consolando un buen rato a su amiga. Hermione también se sorprendió mucho cuando él le informó que Draco Malfoy iba a pasar las vacaciones con ellos, pero no pareció tomarlo tan a mal como Harry.

-Creo que Ron lo tomará peor-comentó Hermione con una sonrisa burlesca.

Ya en el auto, Hermione y Arabella congeniaron bastante bien. Harry no sabía que Arabella había escrito un par de libros. Uno era sobre las artes oscuras y el otro era un libro de aventuras que escribió cuando era adolescente, pero que no publicó sino hasta que se graduó de Hogwarts. Hermione sí sabía todo esto y, de hecho, era una gran fanática de la señorita Figg.

-¿Entonces- comenzó Hermione para cambiar de tema-, es verdad que Draco es tu sobrino?

-Sí y Narcisa es mi hermana. Sirius es mi primo.

-¿Y tu apellido?

-De soltera- rió Arabella.

-¡Oh claro!- exclamó Hermione

Harry no había hablado mucho en el camino. Eran demasiadas cosas para un solo día.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Remus ya había llegado. No encontró a Ron en casa ni a sus padres, sólo a Percy, quien argumentó secamente que su familia había salido de vacaciones a la playa y que tardarían al menos un par de semanas en volver.

Harry, en su habitación, observaba nuevamente el misterioso medallón. Hermione estaba conversando con el ex profesor Lupin, Arabella tomaba un baño y Sirius se había ido a hacer "algo importante".

Sabía que no tenía caso sólo mirar el medallón, pero podría descubrir algo, tal como le había sucedido en segundo año con el diario de T. M. Riddle... cualquier cosa...

Y justo sobre la serpiente encontró su descubrimiento. No le sorprendió no haberlo visto la otra noche, porque era una grabación de letras muy pequeñas: "Nire hty Lsba Rossec Cus"

Las leyó en voz alta y apenas lo hizo, un viento frío recorrió la habitación. Al oír un ruido fortísimo en la sala se sobresalto y salió corriendo a ver que se trataba.

Al llegar a la sala, se encontró con una persona llena de hollín que tosía sentada en el suelo.

Arabella salió del baño ya vestida, secando el cabello. Se acercó a la persona tirada en el suelo y saludó:

-Hola Draco. Llegaste antes.

Era Draco Malfoy.

-"_Ahora las cosas se pondrán feas"_. - Pensó, inmediatamente Harry.

Y tenía muchísima razón.

Malfoy no sabía que decir. Miraba a Harry y luego a Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Es una larga historia- sonrió Arabella, algo cansada de tener que explicar la misma historia toda la tarde.

Arabella fue obligada a contar toda la historia, incluyendo lo sucedido con Sirius cuando escapo de Azkaban, por si este llegaba a entrar a la casa.

Malfoy parecía bastante callado, pero no enfadado. Parecía sentirse... aliviado. Estaba sentado solo en un sofá. Harry y Hermione estaban sentados juntos en un gran sillón de tela de colores ubicado frente al sofá y ambos miraban a Malfoy.

-Espero no cambies de idea respecto a pasar aquí las vacaciones-decía Arabella con una inocente mirada.

-Para nada-le sonrió Draco de manera misteriosa.

Estaban todos en espectral silencio, cuando una lechuza voló desde la ventana y arrojó a Arabella una carta. La carta le cayó a la mujer en el ojo y soltó un chillido de dolor. Hizo una mueca bastante graciosa, antes de abrir la carta.

_Srta. Figg:_

_Se le ruega asistir al ministerio el día de mañana a las 06:00 AM, para ser informada de ciertos cambios en el Ministerio de la Magia._

_John_ _Williams, jefe del DPTO. de Aurores._

-¿Qué querrán en el Ministerio? ¡¡¡Por Merlín, acabo de salir de vacaciones!


End file.
